Another Battle Frontier
by Silver winged moon
Summary: The Kalos league has come to a close, and Ash and Pikachu are back in Sinnoh! When Barry turns out to actually be Pearl stuck in the anime dimension, Pokespe collides with the anime!
1. A new adventure

**Hello, my readers! I'm sorry, but I'm not really a fan of the X and Y series. I've always been a Diamond and Pearl series fan. So this takes place after the Kalos league. Here ya go!**

Chapter 1

"PIKACHU!"

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Blastoise! Therefore, the winner of this battle and the trainer that will advance into the next round is Tierno!"

At last, Ash had gotten all 8 badges, and had gone straight away to sign up for the Kalos league. So far he'd won all of his matches until now. Rushing up to Pikachu, he gently scooped him up, and after checking to see if he was alright, walked over to Tierno.

"Thanks for the great battle Tierno. I hope you win your next round!" Ash congratulated. "Yeah, that was a pretty intense battle. For a moment, I thought that I was done for. Anyways, good job making it into the top eight." Tierno smiled. "Now come on, we should get our Pokemon to the Pokemon centre right away."

The Kalos league was finally over, and after going separate ways with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, Ash was now waiting for his flight to Kanto at the airport. "So Pikachu, what can we do now?" Ash turned to Pikachu. 'Pikachu pi', his Pokemon shrugged. "Hmm. The farthest that we've ever gotten in a league so far was in Sinnoh. So what about...the Sinnoh Battle Frontier!" Ash suggested. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "Well, I'll take that as a yes! Sinnoh here we come!"

Dashing over to the video phone, Ash quickly punched in the numbers that he knew by heart. As soon as his call went through, and his mother's face popped up on the screen, he rambled, "Hey mom! I lost the Kalos league, but guess what? I made it into the top eight! Oh yeah! Pikachu and I have decided to try taking on the Sinnoh Battle Frontier! So I guess that we're not going home just yet."

"Hmm. Well I guess that all I could really do now is cheer you on and wish you luck! I guess that I was kind of expecting this anyways, so I already took the liberty of sending you over some clothes", Delia informed. "Thanks mom! I'll pick up the clothes as soon as I get to Sinnoh!" Ash grinned.

"Gates are now closing for flight 4B to Sinnoh. Last call for passengers going on flight 4B to Sinnoh", an intercom announced. "Waahh! Come on Pikachu, that's us! See ya mom, and thanks for the clothes!" Ash shouted, racing through the airport. "And he didn't even take the time to hang up", Delia sighed.

"Welcome passengers! We have arrived in Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region! Please exit the airplane through the opening to your left, and thank you for flying our airlines."

"Woohoo! We're here Pikachu, and if this is Veilstone City, then maybe we can catch up with Paul and Reggie", Ash cheered. 'Pikapi pikachu', Pikachu frowned. "Oh, that's right! We have to pickup the clothes that mom sent at the Pokemon centre, and trade in some of my Pokemon with Professor Oak." Running over to the Pokemon centre, Ash quickly made his way over to the transport machine. "Hey Pikachu, how about we get Charizard, Buizel, Sceptile, and Infernape. Then we can keep one spot empty", Ash suggested. 'Pika!' The electric type agreed.

After completing his transfer, and picking up the package at the front desk, Ash, moving quick as ever, wasted no time in changing. Running out of the bathroom, he spun around, showing off to his starter. "Ta da! The new clothes that mom sent, is actually the same as the ones that I wore here for the first time."

"Ash?" A familiar voice questioned. Spinning around to the source, Ash grinned at the sight of his former rival. "Hey Paul! Long time no see!"

"So Paul, is Reggie home", Ash asked. "No, he's away visiting a friend right now. So what brings you back to Sinnoh", Paul said in his usual serious, though now friendlier tone. "Well ya see, I was thinking about challenging the Battle Frontier", Ash responded. Giving a rare smile, Paul smirked at Ash. "Must be a coincidence, because I was about to do the same thing, see." "Hey, do you wanna go together", Ash offered. "Hmph. Well I guess that there's no harm in traveling together." Paul accepted. "That's great! So next stop is the Battle Frontier!" 'Pikachu!'

 **So that is chapter 1! Just letting you guys know, there will probably be a ton of Barry and it'll most likely be slightly centred on him. I love Barry! Merry Christmas everyone, and no need to give gifts. Review!**


	2. The story begins

**Hello my readers! Sorry if chapter 1 was a little short, but I was kinda rushing since it was Christmas Eve. Anyways, the story must go on! Lots of Barry focus coming up and you may recognize some scenes from the Pokemon Adventures manga (though they'll be slightly tweaked to fit my story). Read on my readers if you dare...**

Chapter 2

"Do you always have to be so happy all the time", Paul asked, glancing back at his new travelling partner. "Well, yeah! I mean, how you not be happy about entering the Sinnoh Battle Frontier?" Ash stared back. Shaking his head, Paul sighed and chased after Ash, who had decided that he was too excited to simply walk over to the Frontier. Taking notice of the forest starting to lessen, Ash poured on more speed.

"Ash wait", Paul called. However, it wasn't necessary, because Ash was frozen in place staring up at the Battle Frontier. Walls rivaling the height of the trees surrounded the area containing the frontier. Above the walls, just barely visible, were the facilities, the stone and metal glinting in the sun. The entrance itself was somewhat grand, an arched tunnel with two waterfalls on either side.

It was alll perfect except for one thing... "IT'S CLOSED!" 'PIKA!' Ash and Pikachu cried, taking in the locked set of glass doors, and the notice. " Well of course it's closed", a know-it-all voice said. "The Frontier Brains are away at the moment. I saw them leave." Walking out from the shadow of a nearby tree, was none other than the Conway. The midnight green haired trainer, with black glasses framing his sharp eyes. "Aren't you that trainer that lost to Ash in the Sinnoh league?" Paul asked. "Conway's the name, and winning's my game", he confirmed. "But you lost", Paul deadpanned. "Yes, yes, I am aware of that, thank you very much. So are you guys here to challenge the Sinnoh Frontier too?" "Yeah, and we're gonna win!" Ash shouted with confidence. "The probability is unlikely", Conway contradicted. "I am aware from your profile that you've beat the Hoenn Frontier. However, seeing how long it took you to finally beat Brandon, I'll put it like this. The easiest Frontier Brain is twice as hard to beat as him."

"How do you know that anyways?" Paul glared, apparently annoyed the other trainer. "Easy. Their trainer stats are much higher than those of the Hoenn Frontier. Adding to that, no one hardly _ever_ beats them. Anyways, I'll see you two in the Battle Frontier soon", Conway smirked, fading back into the shadows. Taking a look at his now travelling partner's downcast face, Paul awkwardly broke the silence. "Listen, don't listen to what he says. Just keep believing in yourself, and everthing will-"

"UGHHH! I cannot believe that they just left me here! All locked up here, bored to tears", a boy's voice whined from the other side of the wall. Agreeing with a quick look, the two trainers, released their Pokemon, and forced open the doors. Following the voice into the Frontier, they arrived in a garden-like area, complete with benches and small buildings surronding. Lying on a bench was a boy, decked in an orange and white shirt, green scarf, grey jeans, and brown boots underneath his jeans. Recognizing him, Ash couldn't help but gasp, "Barry?" Startled, said trainer fell off the bench, then scrambled to feet, staring in shock at his rivals. "Um, I guess a 'hey' wouldn't do much now, would it?"

After overcoming their shock, the three trainers were seated on the benches all silently daring each other to speak first. Ash, finally gave a sigh. "So Barry, if the Frontier is closed, then what are you doing in here?" Having anticipated the question, Barry looked cautiously over his companions. Apparently having reached a decision, he sat forward, beginning his story. "Well you see, it happened about four days ago..."

 **(What Happened)**

 **Barry stood on the shore of Lake Valor, alongside his Empoleon, Luxray, and Staraptor, staring off into the distance at a certain island. Then pushing a fallen tree into the lake, they climbed on, Empoleon propelling them forward with a Hydro Pump. As they neared the island, Barry turned to his electric type. "Luxray, when you first land on the island, I have something to ask of you. I would like you to use your X-ray vision to look at-" He was suddenly cut off as somthing grabbed his ankle and yanked him into the water.**

 **"Gaha...! Wh-what is this!? Something is pulling me down!" True to his shouting, he was yanked under, only to come face to face with the Jet Pokemon, Octillery. Instinctively taking in it's position/form, he forced himself back up to warn his Pokemon, "Incoming Octazooka! Everyone take cover! Proving Barry's skill to be accurate, an Octazooka shot out of the water, thrusting them back. Struggling to remain afloat, Barry and his Pokemon gasped in air,as the the current carried them forwards. As Barry struggled to remain afloat, a cold voice suddenly cut through the air, freezing them in their tracks. "Hmm. You can tell which move a Pokemon is using just by looking at it's posture?" Looking up, Barry found a man in a hovering contraption with blue hair, and a gray and white space-like outfit with a yellow 'G' emblazoned on the chest. "It's been so long since I've done actual field work, and yet I've already seen something interesting." Swallowing, Barry spoke, "You are..."**

 **"Saturn. One of the commanders chosen by Sir Cyrus himself. But the fact of the matter is, there's less time before the detonation than you expected!" Satified by Barry's horrified expression, Saturn continued. "Hehehe, even if I let you go like this, the bomb will still evaporate all of the water in this lake. That's fine by me, but... I want to ask you something first." A robotic arm suddenly extended from the contraption and grabbed Barry by the shirt, hauling him up, face to face with Saturn behind the glass screen. "Why did you go straight for _this_ island? And how did you acquire that ability? TELL ME!" Saturn nearly screamed, Barry's Pokemon clawing at the contraption in an attempt to free their trainer. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? COME ON! WHAT'S ON THAT ISLAND!? HOW CAN HAVE THAT ABILITY! TELL ME!" Glancing over at the countdown clock displayed on the glass, Saturn gave a cruel smile "Oh. Well, look at the time! Grunts!" He called to the awaiting squad on the island. "Go to your positions! After the explosion, capture the 'willpower' Pokemon immediately!" And not a second later, the lake exploded.**

 **As the steam from the lake cleared, Saturn swung around the contraption, flinging off Barry's Pokemon. "After seei** **ng our power, you must be dying to speak, right? Answer my questions! Answer them!" Giving a sigh of defeat, Barry began, "Why did I go straight to this island in the center? Alright, it's because I've been here before and entered the cave. There was a light, and in the light was a pool of water that filled the floor of the cave...and in the pond's reflection...I saw Azelf. So I wanted to come here and check one more time with Luxray's X-ray vision." Satisfyed with his answer, Saturn nodded for him to continue. "How did I get that ability? Well, I guess that I was just born with it. So is that all?" Grinning in satisfaction and zooming towards the island, Saturn called down to his squad. "Did you hear that grunts!? Azelf really is in this cave! Now that the lake is exposed, it should not be sleeping! It should show up any minute now! Assume 'formation'." Reaching the cave, they both stared at the ripples in the cave's pond, Saturn whispering, "It's here..." Just as the willpower Pokemon rose from the water.**

 **Panicking at the sight of them, Azelf released a powerful blast light, just as Saturn turned on the light filter. As the light cleared, Saturn stared foward at the spot where the Pokemon had been, seeing...Nothing. "Gone! It was just in my grasp!" He growled, then looking over to where Barry had been being held captive, he gritted his teeth. "Hm! That kid as well!" While Saturn was raging, Barry was slipping away, following Azelf with every intention to protect it from Team Galactic. Emerging from the cave, Barry engaged in battle against Team Galactic, both sides fighting for Azelf, though not both sides for it's wellbeing. Through the fight, a Machoke somehow grabbed ahold of Azelf, but was soon being relentlessly battered by Empoleon's steel wing. "Empoleon, no matter how many times, until it let's go of Azelf, don't stop!" Barry encouraged.** **Above the battle, Saturn sat in his contraption, observing the fight. "His Pokemon are getting tired. They'll all tire themselves out, but..Let's not waste time. Octillery, Gunk Shot!" Barry just had enough time to turn around, just in time to see the powerful attack come towards him.**

 **Crasher Wake, the gym leader of the Pastoria City gym, arrived on the scene just in time to see a battered boy being lifted by a hovering contraption, ready to be taken away. Realeasing his Floatzel, it wasted no time in seeing the situation and using a Water Gun towards the recognized Team Galactic. As the boy fell from the contraption, Crasher Wake lunged forward to catch him, Floatzel standing protectively in front of them. "You may have him now, but we will be back for him", the seeming-to-be leader glared, retreating into a hovercraft, that took off almost immediately. Looking over at the groaning, beat up boy, he couldn't help thinking 'Getting beat up like this...he must have fought alone, huh. I remember when he came to the gym battle, my only impression was that he's an impatient guy...but he shows some promise.'**

 **It was a few hours later that Barry awoke in a bed screaming from a nightmare. Glancing around, he immediately located his Pokemon, clipping the Pokeballs back onto his belt. Only then, did he sit back and allow the memories of the battle to return to him. Exiting the room, he found himself walking into a gym battlefield, where Crasher Wake stood mopping the floor. "Yo! You finally woke up!? Sorry I came kinda late, but at least I've got some Pokemon refilling up the lake with Raindance. So do you want me to call someone or something?" Crashes Wake said.** **"Um, yeah. Do you think that you can get ahold of Tower Tycoon Palmer?"**

 **Meanwhile, Saturn was reporting back to Cyrus at headquarters. "Sir, we have successfully captured the lake guardian, Azelf, from Lake Valor. And I know that with our organization reforming, we're not supposed to draw too much attention to ourselves, but a boy tried to interfere with our plan." "And why would this concern Sir Cyrus?" Mars asked glowering. "Because, I discovered that this boy has the ability to predict a Pokemon's next move based on it's posture." Saturn reported, glowering back. "Hmm. That could be useful to us, and play a vital role in our grand plan," Cyrus mused. "He has also somehow appeared to have connected himself to Azelf", Saturn continued. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed..."**

 **(End)**

"So... why are you telling us all this?" Ash asked, his eyes wide. Taking a deep breath, Barry closed his eyes then looked up at Ash and Paul. "Because, you see... the thing is, that this didn't happen here." Frowning in confusion Paul bluntly asked, "What do you mean by that?" Giving his two fellow trainers a mischievous smile, he said "Well you see, the thing is, that my name's not actually Barry...It's Pearl." His grin only grew at the widened eyes of the other boys. "In my original dimension, pokedex holders are rare, so there are ony a few of us. I'm a junior, along with Dia and Missy of course. Anyways, the three of us were trying to hold off Team Galactic until our seniors showed up." Taking note of Ash and Paul's confused expressions, he added "Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. They're our seniors because they've had pokedexs longer than us, and plus they're older. So moving on from that, in the midst of our battle, Dialga and Palkia pop out, and with all of the confusion, I got sucked into one of Palkia's portals. So here I am!" Finally recovering from his shock, Paul stood up. " So where exactly are you going with this?" He asked uncertainly.

"The point is, that Team Galactic and my seniors have located me. And they're both coming here."

 **Ta da! There you go my readers! I have honestly written this chapter at least three times. So there is going to be a lot of collision between the anime and the Pokemon adventures manga! So, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story! Review!**


	3. The dexholders have arrived

**I. Am. Alive! Sorry for not updating guys, but with school, sports, and life, well, let's just say that my only rest time is to sleep. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews; they really gave me motivation to keep writing. So here you go, my patient readers!**

Chapter 3

"Are you sure he's there?" "Positive." "Yeah, but like, really _really_ sure?" "YES! Now go bother someone else." Back in the Pokespe universe, after finally getting in contact with Pearl, the dexholders were getting ready to jump to the anime dimension. As they were preparing to jump, Red, skittish having gone so long without battling, took it on himself to annoy Green who was currently hooking up the transport device with Palkia's energy.

Finally, a swirling blue vortex appeared, similar to the one that had sucked Pearl in. Bracing themselves, they all stepped forward, ready to jump in. Only then, Gold decided that he would get the honors of being the second dexholder to go to the other dimension. So, just as the senior Kanto dexholders were about to step through, Gold rushed forward leaping through, with his only word being; "Whoohooo!"

Staring in shock at his junior/protégé, Red shouted "Wait up, Gold!" Following his lead by throwing himself through the portal. Snapping out of her shock, Crystal groaned. "Ugh. Why couldn't they just wait!? Now they'll show up in different place than us, due to the constant energy shifting causing the portal to be slightly unstable." "Well then, I guess that's our cue to follow. Let's go, Green!" Blue smirked, dragging the glowering boy into the vortex.

Shrugging at one another, the remaining dexholders proceeded to pass through the portal, just as the particles dissipated. "Hey, kids! Wait for me! I can't wait to study this other universe!" Professor Oak stumbled into his grandson's room (where the dexholders had previously been), arms loaded with research equipment. Staring blankly at the stray cards and chip bags strayed across the floor, and the recharging dimension transport machine, the professor simply sighed and turned around, muttering about 'impatient kids these days.'

Meanwhile, in the dimension with Pearl, Paul, and Ash, the latter simply stared at the first in shock. "What do you mean that people from other another dimension are coming here!?" Ash cried, in the over-dramatic way of his. "What _I_ don't understand is how your dad exists here and in your dimension." Paul questioned. "Well, I don't exactly get that either, but I'm pretty sure that it's some sort of alternate dimension thing. Kinda like how May looks like Senior Sapphire, Dawn looks like Platinum, and Master didn't recognize me when I battled him," Pearl said, muttering the last part. Having heard the last part anyways, Ash's eyes widened and he blurted out before he could stop himself, "So there 2 Mays and 2 Dawns?!" Cringing at having been heard, Pearl could only nod blankly.

Suddenly, in the distance a swirling blue vortex appeared in the sky, depositing 2 screaming figures from it. "What is that?" Paul asked, eyes narrowing. "That's the portal I came in. So that means . . . MY SENIORS AND DIA AND MISSY ARE HERE!" Pearl shouted, racing off towards the portal. "Or Team Galactic." Paul frowned, following in pursuit. "Hey, don't leave me here! Wait up, Paul, Bar- Pearl!" Ash shouted racing after them.

At that particular moment however, Team Rocket decided to show up. The trio had been enjoying their nap in the sun, until a shadow had appeared over their heads. Jessie, her temper flaring, had shot up, ready to shout at the offender who had blocked her light. Though her tantrum had been cut short as 2 young boys had fallen onto her, James, and Meowth. "Owwww. Hey, Red?" The first boy who was maybe around 13, asked the second boy who seemed to be 15. "What is it?" 'Red' groaned. "Nothing. Just checking to see if you were still alive," the second boy grinned, leaping up and stretching his arms as though he just woken up, instead of having fallen 12 feet through the air.

"It's great that you're alright, but would you guys mind GETTING OFF OF US!" Meowth demanded, nearly screaming the last part. As the Kanto and Johto pokedexholders were composing themselves, a third figure joined their party. "Senior Red! Senior Gold! You guys made it! But, I thought that Senior Crystal said that everyone would be coming here?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, about that . . ." Gold trailed off, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, what about us?" Jessie demanded, angry at being ignored. " Yeah, and how does the fining twerp know these other twerp?" " _Fining_ twerp?" Red raised an eyebrow. "Eh. It's apparently something that my this dimension self does a lot. So if I was gonna pass for him, then I had to pick up on his style too. Though he is like me in some ways." Pearl dismissed. "Hey! How dare you twerps ignore us again!" Jessie shrieked. "We're high-ranking, important members of Team Rocket. And _no one_ ignores Team Rocket!" Meowth added in.

"Wait a second." Red said, his namesake eyes narrowing. "You guys are part of Team Rocket?" Not recognizing the danger, the three nodded their heads. Turning back to his juniors, the Kanto league champion whipped out his pokeball, his fellow dexholders following in suit.

"Wait up Paul! Gosh, I didn't think that you would be faster than me." Ash panted. Rolling his eyes, Paul began to slow seeing some figures in the clearing ahead. Finally catching up to Paul, the two proceeded to approach the figures. Stopping in realization, Paul lunged into a bush, pulling Ash down with him. Confused, Ash didn't struggle, as he soon saw who the figures were in the clearing. It was Team Rocket, Pearl, and 2 boys that he didn't recognize.

The oldest had spiky black hair, not too different from Ash's, but the similarities stopped there. He was tall, with jeans, a red/white vest, and a matching hat. His bright red eyes were narrowed, and before him stood a powerful looking Venusaur, obviously well trained. The younger boy was decked in yellow/black shorts, a red/white sweater, and a backwards yellow/black hat with goggles resting over them. The black hair peaking out the front of his cap had an exploding affect, and his eyes, a warm shade of gold, sparkled with mischief. Before him was a proud Typhlosion, it's carefree stance mimicking its trainer's.

The three fully evolved Pokemon suddenly began to form large swirling balls of energy. The oldest boy suddenly stepped forward, winking at the terrified Team Rocket members who had called their own Pokemon. And with that, the three attacks were launched, spiraling together to form a single, powerful ray. As the attack the target, the trio were shot away, too shocked by the raw power to even put in their regular 'we're blasting off again' speech.

Rushing out of the bushes, Ash proceeded to stare at the three dexholders with starry eyes. "Oh my gosh, that was so awesome! You've _gotta_ show me how to do those moves." Paul however simply glared at Pearl. "If you had that power this whole time, then why didn't you use it at the league? Why didn't you use that move in our battle; you would've wiped me out for sure."

Now, his seniors and Ash were staring at Pearl for answers. "Well, ya see . . . I didn't really want to draw too much attention to myself because as I've come to discover, everyone in this world has pokedexes. So ya see, in our world only certain people have pokedexes; the dexholders. And only have them because only they have special abilities that can make them dexholders. Because our power is different from other trainers, and my dimension self here doesn't have that power, I guess that I just didn't want to make people suspect." Pearl explained.

Accepting his answer, Paul ceased his glaring. "Wait, what do you mean that _everyone_ has a pokedex?" Red asked. Then not even a second after he had voiced his question, did the swirling vortex reappear over the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Wasting no time, the pokedexholders raced towards the vortex, Paul hot on their heels. Only Ash stayed in place, sharing a miserable look with Pikachu. "We've got the worst of luck, don't we?" He asked before scooping up his companion and taking after the other trainers.

Elsewhere, Arceus having seen the whole thing, simply gave itself a chuckle.

 **So that concludes our chapter! If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to leave them in a review. Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember review.**

 **REVIEW! Review for Pearl REVIEW! Review for Gold REVIEW! Review for Red REVIEW! Review for Ruby REVIEW! Review for YOU GET THE POINT!;)**


End file.
